Belonging To You
by LILAcOmplete
Summary: Killua X OC- Follows the original storyline "I am your mate? I am your mate." Luna, a deity is sent to a different realm where she immediately bonds with Killua. With this new found bond, both Killua and her venture into a world of adventure with new found friends. Note: This story will contain violence, cursing and underage romance.
1. Bonding x With x Luna

Bonding x With x Luna

It was cold and quiet. The moon shone brightly over the forest as Luna stumbled and tripped through the trees. It was the first time she had stepped foot in this realm and she was finding it hard to walk in her new body. Luna was what you would call a deity. Her body back in her realm was never solid. It was spiritual mass; the colour would change according to feelings at the moment. Although she was solid now, a bright warm glow surrounded her body. It was warm and flickered like a candle flame.

As she trudged through the forest, daylight had begun to show. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the sunlight that began to feed her energy. After basking in the sunlight for hours she was completely charged up. The glow surrounding her was stronger and more prominent. Luna sensed another being nearby, it was approaching her at a fast speed.

Minutes later, he was there. However, she frowned when she couldn't hear any movements made. "Excuse me, but I can feel you here. Please show yourself to me." She said innocently before a figure appeared before her. He was maybe an inch taller than her with fluffy white hair that stuck up in various directions. His skin, unlike her golden skin, was as pale as snow. Sharp blue orbs glared down at her. He looked around her physical age, 12 years at most. Of course, Luna was much older than this, maybe 1000 years or more however she stilled retained the innocence and curiosity of a child.

"Who are you?" the boy coldly asked showing hostility towards her small figure and continued to glare. "My name is Luna. What is your n-" before she could finish the boys now knife-like sharp fingers were next to but not touching her small neck. "You really have some nerve trespassing on our land like this. But since you've made it through Mike, our butlers and the rest of our family hasn't noticed you, you must be very strong." He broke out of his threatening attitude and spoke as if he was curious. One moment later. Luna was no longer in his hold as she has teleported a meter away from him. He looked at her in shock, wondering how she moved out of his deathly grasp without him noticing. "I didn't get to finish my question Mister. What is your name?" she said in her small voice innocently. The boy looked surprised for a few more seconds before laughing hysterically. "My name is Killua. Killua Zoldyck." The boy replied after wiping a tear away from his eyes. It was funny how she called him _Mister_. The girl was so interesting and strange to him.

The reason he had approached her was because of some sort of calling he heard. He was just sitting down in his room until he felt a sudden pressure on his body. It was like something was about to squash him, then the voice came. Calling to him, leading him to Luna. But he was not the only one being affected by one's presence. Since he had arrived, Luna felt drawn to him. She wanted to be close to him.

Their eyes met properly this time. _Zing._ No one moved until Killua shivered due to a new tingly feeling entering his body. "It's happened." Although the girls face remained emotionless, her tone was surprised.

What Luna meant was that they had bonded. Of course, Killua didn't know this, he wasn't from her realm however the laws of bonding for her people had no boundaries no matter the race. Killua was now her mate. "You're my mate." she said to the boy who flinched at the sound of her voice. "M-mate?" he stuttered, it was like he couldn't breathe. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay calm. For some unknown reason to him, he felt strange, his body was hot and tingly and his face was red and sweating. "W-what did y-you do to me? I-I can't m-Guhh!" he fell to his hands and knees. The feeling became too strong; he couldn't control himself.

Slowly the girl approached him, she was trembling also but seemed more in control than Killua. Pushing him to sit on the forest floor properly before sitting in front of him.

"I know i-it's hard to understand right now with the state you're in. I came to this realm from a foreign place you would not know of. I w-was fighting an enemy in my realm and after defeating them, my body decided it would awaken my bonding call. So I was placed here, I believe the reason you came here was due to a strange feeling or calling you heard?" Killua nodded slightly and raised his head to look at Luna in the eye. "You are my mate. I know right now that you can't control yourself and your body is bonding to me. That's why we are feeling like this." She continued, it was strange to Killua. She sounded so small and innocent with her soft voice yet she spoke maturely and seriously when explaining.

 _A mate?_ Killua thought, he didn't know what it meant but at the same time, he did. Before he could think, he tackled her to the ground. Successfully pinning her down before saying "I am your mate? I _am_ your mate."

Hello readers! Any ideas or criticisms? Feel free to leave yours in the commenting area! :D


	2. Mini ProfileFact-File

Name: Luna

Age: 12 years physically (1029 years in her realm)

Luna is a deity from another realm with elemental powers that protect her from any harm. She is small and innocent, like Killua she also has a playful and immature side. Luna is unfortunately irrational and tends to jump into things without a plan.

Not only is Luna stunning and strong but she possesses incredible powers that she uses to fight and protect others with. In her realm she is one of the most powerful deity's, however, she fights one enemy one day that awakens her body's bonding ritual, therefore, she is sent to Gon and Killua's realm. This is because her 'mate' is in this realm.

With Killua she is tamed, unwilling to anger him or disobey him. It physically hurts her to be away from Killua for too long which is one of her fears resulting in her always touching him in some way or another.

In her deity form she is extremely strong but she stays in her human form due to this form taking so much energy.


	3. Leaving x For x The x Exam

Leaving x For x The x Exam

 _Luna._ "Killua! You cannot leave!" Screeched his mother, Kalluto stood quietly beside their mother with a blank face. _Luna._ "Killua!" his mother continued to call as Killua began to walk away. _Luna._ Killua had been thinking about Luna since yesterday, after what happened he couldn't get her out of his mind. It annoyed him. He'd only just met her, and now he was worrying about her. It was annoying that he couldn't forget her, but at the same time, it was nice. He now had someone to worry about. But was she worrying about him? After all, he had scared her yesterday.

 _"I am your mate? I am your mate." Killua said as his eyes flashed pink before returning to its ocean blue colour. Luna didn't move, she just stared. She had never bonded before, and she only knew the basics about what bonding consisted of. However, she felt that he had complete control over her. Killua nuzzled his nose into the space between her neck, and they stayed like this for at least ten minutes before Killua spoke. "I could get used to this." Luna lifted her hand to push herself up until a demanding voice made her freeze. "Don't move, stay exactly where you are," Killua spoke sharply without realising how his voice sounded to her. Luna was scared; his voice sent shivers down her spine. It was made her feel like she had no choice but to listen, she felt weak. She didn't like to feel weak causing her to whimper. Killua immediately looked at her when he heard the sound._

Killua was brought out of his thoughts when Milluki shouted in his ear. "Are you listening to mama you brat!" His family would never understand what had happened. In fact, they discouraged any relationships between people at all. Originally, Killua was going to leave home anyway, but that was to take the Hunter Exam out of boredom. Now he had a reason to leave. He needed to be with Luna. He had left her in an area of the mountain that the butlers barely visited and promised he'd be back for her. He planned to take her with him to the exam because, why not? Luna would be protected and safe by his side.

Dodging an attempted punch from his older brother Milluki, he raised his sharp claw-like hands to slash his brother. A sprinkle of blood had landed on his purple overshirt causing him to frown slightly before he dashed. Leaving both an injured mother and brother behind.

Meanwhile, Luna sat quietly inside the hollowed trunk of a tree testing out how her abilities worked in this realm. To her surprise, they worked just as well but they required a bit more energy. "Let's see how my water abilities work." She said before biting her lip in concentration and conjuring a small sphere shaped water ball in front of her. "You should stop that now." She heard from outside her small hiding space. Carefully and slowly, Luna crawled out to find Killua's slender figure looming menacingly over her. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his purple shorts and his hair still unruly like the day before. "I didn't even sense you nearby. It must be that when I'm using my elemental abilities, my senses don't work as well." Luna concluded as she stood up. "How are y-" before Luna could continue her polite question Killua grabbed her small hand and pulled her towards him. "We're leaving." Killua wanted to get her as far away from his family as possible. "Where are we going Mister?" _She did it again._ This time it didn't make him laugh, it annoyed him. Killua didn't want her to call him Mister. "Don't call me that." He said in a gentle tone, when he had returned last night he had discovered the reason behind her fear previously. Now that they were bonded, Killua's voice now had a new tone that he figured was used to order mates. It made his commands sound 10 times more demanding and held a threatening edge to it. So he aimed to not use that tone too often in the future to prevent scaring Luna.

"Let's go, we're going to the Hunter Exam, " he said as he picked up her small figure like a bride. _Because she was his bride._ "Hunter Exam? What's that?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck instinctively before Killua began to travel at a fast pace towards the gates. "You really aren't from here, are you? Even I've heard of it, and I'm barely allowed outside." He said surprised before glancing at her once more. "I'm not from this realm Killy." The girl said, "Killy?" he repeated with a blushing face. "I don't like it. It sounds weird." He said as he calmed down. "How about Kitty?" Luna offered with a goofy smile, "What- That's worse!" complained Killua who pretended to look annoyed. "I think it suits, your features do resemble ones of a cat and since Kitty kinda sounds like Killua it would be cute." She reasoned causing Killua think before answering "Fine." He decided contented with the nickname.

Killua felt strange. Not like before when they were bonding, but strange. Although he would pretend to not be interested or pretend to be annoyed, he secretly was ecstatic. For the first time, he felt normal. He had someone he could talk with, laugh with and smile with. And Luna, she was beautiful, kind and different. Perfect for him. He would never allow anyone to take this from him, he wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him. His happiness.


	4. Kiss x And x Yell

**Kiss x And x Yell**

The tunnel which they had just arrived in reeked of confidence and arrogance. Everyone believed they had what it took to become a Hunter. Of course, Luna was still unknowing to what her and Killua were doing here. Killua scanned around the tunnel before a small green bean approached him, at first he stood in front of Luna instinctively before realising the bean had come to give them each their tags. "Hello there little boy and little girl-" Killua growled slightly at what the bean had called them, "-these are your tags. Please keep them safe and wear them at all times.".

Killua helped Luna put the pin onto her new clothing that he had bought before they arrived. He thought that her older clothing gave away that she was not from here so he had decided she should wear some different clothing. Of course, she didn't understand why she had to change at first but then gave in after Killua had persuaded her when he pinned her to a wall and offered her with a kiss. But only if she complied, which she did. She thought that Killua had forgotten to give her a kiss because even up till now she still hadn't received it.

A large man wearing a bright blue overshirt over his matching light blue undershirt and pants approached them. "Hey there! Never seen you before!" he said in a cheerful voice, both the girl and boy did not reply causing the adult to sweat drop. "This is my 35th time taking this Exam, if you need any help just ask me." He continued whilst fumbling with his bag to get something. Killua looked warily at the man before smiling innocently. "Thank you Sir! My sister and I are really nervous!" Killua said whilst scratching the back of his head, Luna was confused, he had never acted like this before. If she didn't know him, she'd think he was a young, innocent boy. "Here, here is some drinks for you and your sister. Take it as a token of our friendship!" Luna could tell there was something wrong with the drinks as soon as she touched them. The chemicals inside were unbalanced but she didn't bother to speak up because she could see Killua wink at her before turning back to the man. "Thank you..uhh?" "Tonpa, my name is Tonpa." The large man with the stubby nose said before walking away. "Tch, bastard." Killua muttered before opening the can and taking a gulp from it. Luna was about to do the same before Killua snatched the can out of her hand. "Idiot, just because I drank it doesn't mean you should. You knew there was stuff in there so why would you drink it?" he huffed flicking her forehead. Luna shrugged making Killua sigh in annoyance before he began to study the other applicants.

Luna looked up at Killua, admiring his striking crystal blue eyes that studied all the new applicants who arrived. "Kitty," she called causing him to look at her and answer with a "hmm?". "You're my mate." She reminded looking down at new nude coloured shoes. "Tch, I know that. How could I forget, not like I had a choice." He said before lifting her chin to look at him, he knew she wanted to tell him something. In the short time (a week) he'd known her, he'd learnt to read her like a book. Luna brought her small hands and placed them on his light coloured overshirt. A kiss. That's what she wanted, and he knew. Killua smirked slightly at how embarrassed and desperate she looked in front of all these applicants. All for him.

The ringing of a bell caused the noisy tunnel to quieten down, everyone turned their attention towards a tall, slender figure which stood behind the now rising wall. "Sorry for the wait. The Exam will now begin. But before you leave, this is your last chance to turn back," he said as he pointed towards the elevator. Luna stared at the strange man, noting he had no visible mouth. She giggled at his appearance that resembled one of a purple candle causing Killua to send a questioning glance her way. After the long pause taken after the mouthless man's mini speech, no one had left and the man began to speak again. "You now must all follow me towards the second phase," he said as he began to walk in the opposite direction. Everyone followed suit and followed the man. "I neglected to introduce myself, I am Satotz and I will be leading you to the second phase of the Hunter Exam." He continued. Killua picked up Luna bridal style and jumped onto his skateboard before following behind the examiner.

"Kitty, is this a part of the exam?" Luna asked Killua whilst staring intently at his pink lips that glistened in the limited amount of light in the tunnel. "Yeah, I g-" "HEY WAIT UP, KID!" interrupted a loud, manly voice. The two looked towards the source, a middle-aged man wearing a dark blue suit, glasses and holding a dark briefcase. He seemed to be sweating bullets. "YOU SHOULD SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM SOME RESPECT!" He yelled again causing Luna to flinch at his loudness. Killua looked at the man questioningly before asking "What do you mean?" in an almost monotone voice. "WHY ARE YOU USING A SKATEBOARD? THAT'S CHEATING!" to which Killua replied "Why?" angering the fuming man further. Luna squirmed to be put down by Killua making him quickly look at her before placing her gently on the floor. She began to run before the man replied with "Wha-This is an endurance test!" "No, it isn't." Said a voice from behind the man and Killua. Luna turned towards the boy before slowing down to run beside him. "Why do you say that?" she asked quietly to which the boy wearing almost all green clothing and a fishing rod replied "The examiner only told us to follow him." he said before smiling at Luna. Killua studied the boy, ignoring the loud man's complaints of who's side the boy was on.

Finally, he slowed his skateboard to travel alongside the boy before asking "Hey, how old are you?" The boy looked surprised for a second before replying with "I'm twelve years old." Killua then thought for a moment. We're the same age.

Hello readers, Author here with a new part. + A longer part, maybe around a thousand and a hundred words, I usually do nine hundred words but I had free time to spare. Sorry, there was no kiss but I promise that the next parts will move fast and have more Killua action. Any ideas or criticisms? Leave a comment for me to check!


	5. Dazed x And x Confused

Dazed x And x Confused

Luna had chosen to leave the white haired assassin with his new found friend, not involving herself in their interesting conversations in the hopes that Killua would gain a new friend. She had to admit, although the two seemed like opposites; they got on very well. She ran slightly behind them, near to the blonde boys name she learnt was Kurapika. They ran for a long time beside each other, speaking of what things they expected of the exam before the boy realized he hadn't even learnt her name. "Not to be intrusive, but what is your name?" asked Kurapika panting slightly. The girl looked up at him before answering, "My name is Luna." She replied smiling. "You and that boy seem very close, is he your brother? If you don't mind me asking." He asked to which she chuckled slightly. "No, we're not related. He is my-" "Luna." Called Killua in a low voice from ahead of her. She quickly turned to him to find him blatantly glaring at the blonde boy who didn't seem to notice. With a beckoning wave of the hand, Luna sped up to run beside him. "Stay close to me." he whispered softly to her before resuming his conversation with Gon. Gon immediately noticed the small girl, waving excitedly at her before saying "Hey there! You're that pretty girl from before!" Killua stared at Gon momentarily before looking ahead. "Hey, look the exit!" he cried, "How about we race towards the exit." To which Gon nodded excitedly, "The loser has to buy the other food after!" Gon added. Killua quickly grabbed Luna picking her up bridal style before he began to run. Gon sweat dropped before asking "Killua, will you be alright carrying her up like that?" "Of course, she doesn't weigh a thing." he said to Gon who was thinking of how strong Killua must be. "But when I see you holding her like that, it kinda feels like I'm cheating." Gon mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

After Satotz had informed the boys they both crossed simultaneously; they had decided to take a small break. Killua placed Luna gently on the floor before crouching down in front of her. "Are you ok?" he asked looking genuinely into her pale pink orbs. Luna nodded dazedly staring at his lips, causing Killua to sigh. "Tch. You look like such a pervert staring like that." He murmured, lifting her chin up before pecking her lips. Luna looked stunned for a moment before breaking out into a large smile. "More!" she begged cutely, Killua flushed red at her adorably desperate expression. Killua quickly glanced around to see if Gon, Kurapika or the middle-aged man whose name he learnt was Leorio were around before turning back to Luna. He leant in, letting their lips to meet in a deeper kiss. Unlike the previous peck, this was more passionate, and the two didn't want to stop until Killua remembered they were in public. They broke apart panting slightly, both looking wrecked from the previous activity. Killua's face was flushed red, lips glistening and eyes dazed. Unlike Luna whose whole face looked red and looked at Killua expecting more to which Killua shook his head indicating no.

"Hey kid! We're gonna start running again!" Yelled a now shirtless Leorio approaching the two. Leorio froze when he saw the girl, blushing slightly at her cute appearance before swiftly turning around and returning to Kurapika and Gon. The two stood up and began to make their way towards the group. "We will now be venturing through the Numere Wetlands, commonly known as 'Swindlers Swamp'. We must pass through here to reach the second phase. Its home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... you're dead. These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which animals obtain food through deceit...Hence the name 'Swindlers Swamp'. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived" Warned Satotz as he turned to lead before a strangled voice called out "Don't believe him!" everyone gasped in surprise and turned towards the source. "D-Don't believe him! I'm the real examiner! He's just an impostor!" Said the scratchy voice again. A man came from behind the wall revealing his rugged and untidy appearance. Luna could sense he was lying already, she thought about how an examiner would be able to beat any of the animals in 'Swindlers Swamp' as the man claimed Satotz was a Man- Faced Ape that had attacked him.

The commotion was stopped suddenly when a certain red-haired contestant aimed three cards each at the two examiners. Luna stared at man known as Hisoka. He was strong and there was no denying that, but what made her feel uncomfortable wasn't that he dress strangely or his eerie facial expressions that suggested he had many mysteries; but his constant glances towards her made her shiver. Killua noticed this and gently pulled her small figures towards him, urging her to rest her head on his chest as he stroked her head softly. They began to run again and this time Killua promised Luna that if she stayed by his side and didn't get lost: he would give her another kiss to which she immediately agreed too. Gon stared at the two from afar, still confused to their relationship and why Killua seemed so loving and gentle towards the girl. Of course Gon had never really taken an interest in girls and love, he was too determined to find his father but seeing them together made him smile. Especially when Luna looked up at Killua, like he was the most amazing person in the world. Like he was a glimmering piece of gold that shone amongst a sea of jagged black rocks. _Yes_ , Gon thought, he will be able to look up at his father like that. Of course in a different scenario and relationship.

Author here! Thank you for reading folks, sorry for not updating for a few days but I've been writing essays and stuff. Any ideas or criticisms? Leave a comment below!


	6. Luna x Is x Toad x Food

Luna x Is x Toad x Food

The group ran steadily through the foggy grasslands, making sure to keep an eye on Satotz. Luna felt a small tingle run down her spine, immediately recognising it as the same feeling she got when she saw the clown, Hisoka staring at her. Killua must have felt it as well as he spoke "Gon, we should move up further, " Luna glanced at her mate before nodding."Yeah, we need to keep up with Satotz." "No, I'm more worried about Hisoka. His blood lust is unbelievable." "Oh, ok. KURAPIKAAA! LEORIOOO! KILLUA SAYS WE SHOULD MOVE UP FURTHER!" shouted Gon as he turned back slightly. Killua sweatdropped at Gons loud outburst, "Hey! Can't you smell the tension in the air!" "Ehh? I don't think Hisoka smells."

Luna noticed more and more people beginning to disappear, she then turned to Killua, worry evident on her face. Killua stopped talking to Gon, quickly turning to see if she was ok. As soon as he looked at her, the three dropped. Gon grabbed hold of Killua hand as he hung on to the tonsil of the toad they had fallen into. Killua desperately looked around for Luna seeing her nowhere before reaching for his pocket. He took out the drink Tonpa had given him earlier and poured it out. He thought that if the Toad had tasted this, it would definitely vomit up anything it had swallowed, including Luna.

The toad, turning pale from the strange taste of the drink and immediately regurgitated the boys. Gon and Killua were covered in green tinted slime and smelt like foul grass. "Oh? Where is Luna?" Asked Gon. Killua immediately perked up at the mention of his mate's name. Luna suddenly in a flash of gold dust appeared in the sky. Falling gracefully into Killua's hands. He looked down at her cupping her face, checking for any scratches or bruises. Gon sweatdropped at the overreacting Killua. "Where did you go?" Killua asked seriously. "I was transported to another realm because I was scared and in danger." Killua nodded despite not fully understanding. It was strange how they had been together for such a short time yet they felt such a strong connection, so much that Killua had almost had a panic attack when he didn't see Luna appear from the oversized puking frog.

The three continued to run before Gon heard shrieks of terror sound from behind him, he was worried that Leorio and Kurapika would be in danger. Like Killua and Luna, he had only known them for a short time but had already felt a bond with them. He wondered if he should leave the two and turn back. Of course, Killua would be okay, and Luna had Killua who seemed as if he'd kill to keep her alive. He took the opportunity when Luna had tripped and nearly fell distracting Killua from him and ran towards his new friends.

Of course, Killua had noticed, he had just chosen not to act. He was sure Gon would be fine and besides he couldn't leave Luna alone. He didn't want to leave Luna they arrived at the site of the second phase, Luna spoke, "It seems that Gon has turned backwards." Luna said with a hint of worry. She wanted Killua and Gon to be friends; she didn't know why but she felt it would benefit Killua in ways unimaginable, it must have been her Deity instincts, she thought. Killua studied her before speaking. "Don't worry he'll be fine." He looked towards the entrance of the swamp and spoke quietly this time "I'm sure."

They took the time between waiting for the last few applicants to arrive and the start of the new phase to sit down under a tree. Away from others but close enough to hear what was going on. _Zing._ Luna felt that strange feeling again, the same feeling she felt when she had found Hisoka staring at her with a sickeningly sweet look. She turned towards the source and found the smirking joker staring at her again. This time Killua growled slightly, he had felt his mate's discomfort and glared towards Hisoka making Hisoka smirk even more. Quickly deciding he couldn't take Hisoka's sick stares anymore, he grabbed Luna's hand bruisingly tight and pulled her towards another tree. When they sat again, Luna let out the whimper she had been holding. Killua's grip was tight and painful, she had never felt physical pain before, so this was shocking to her. Killua immediately let go and inspected her wrists, now that he had Luna he'd have to be more careful with his strength and anger. He then remembered he had promised Luna a kiss if she remained by his side throughout the first phase. Pulling her small bruised wrist towards his lips, he gently kissed it before sucking on the bruised skin. His eyes were staring dead into hers causing Luna's face to flush red. Killua removed her wrist from his lips and moved closer towards her face, before leaning in to capture her plump lips in a deep kiss. Killua and Luna loved the sensation they got when they kissed, Killua slowly felt his self-control slip away, and he began to push Luna to lay on her back with their lips still connected.

"They're you guys ar-" Kurapika said interrupting the two before flushing red like Luna. "I-I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked embarrassed. Killua still hovering over a dazed Luna glared at the boy who had interrupted their private time together. "Tch, it's obvious you did. What did you want anyway?" he asked annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you Gon is back." Kurapika replied looking away, Luna who had now snapped out of her love trance perked up at the mention of Gon. Killua didn't fail to notice. "Ok, we'll go see him." Killua said with a defeated sigh before Kurapika awkwardly scampered off. "Luna," Killua said seriously with a slight hint of his new found commanding tone. "Do you like Gon?" Luna felt uneasy but nodded anyway, "Do you love me?" she immediately nodded. Killua's face remained emotionless before he quickly pecked her lips and stood up. He knew she only liked Gon as a friend because when he asked the question, her heart beat remained the same but when he asked her if she loved him. Her heart raced, and he could feel her love through the connection they had.

Hello there, the author here. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus, Unfortunately, my phone broke, and that put things on hold. Hope you enjoyed this more sensual chapter. More to come soon, please be patient and as always I am always open to criticism and comments.


	7. Stranger x Danger x And x Cooking

Stranger x Danger x And x Cooking

The second phase had just begun and the two examiners; Menchi, a beautiful young woman with bright coloured hair and Buhara, a large man with brown hair, had informed the applicants that the task for this phase would involve cooking. Of course, many overconfident males began to chuckle at the mention of cooking which angered Menchi. Luna could feel the anger radiating off the female examiner, not only was she being disrespected but the males continued to ogle at her well-built body. To Luna the task was simple despite her lack of experience with cooking. You had to go into the forest, find the required animal, a pig and cook it to a suitable standard.

With how upset the other applicants made the female examiner, Luna knew this part would be harder than it should be. As she entered the forest trailing behind Killua. She caught a glimpse of the strange man, Hisoka sitting quietly by a log. Without informing Killua she approached the man silently before sitting next to him. "Aren't you going to catch a pig Mister?" she asked innocently, Hisoka looked towards the girl's small figure and smiled. "I am waiting." He replied before speaking again, "A little birdie told me you're not from here little peach~". Luna looked at the man, he wore a closed-eye smile. "You're correct." she said quietly.

He nodded in understanding before sniffing the air. "I can smell your potential, you're already strong yet not to the fullest." He said with a perverted expression before turning towards the girl fully. "I can't wait to fight you young one. So, I'll wait for you to ripen like your friend Gon." his hand ruffled her light pinkish-brown locks that reached her mid-neck. The girl found his sudden mood change strange but did not shy away. Instead, she took his large hand in her small ones and focused her powers into them. A large silver snowflake appeared with intricate patterns and with the name Hisoka printed in the middle. "I could tell you were intrigued. So this is for you." Hisoka looked stunned for a moment before laughing loudly. He stood up and began to saunter away. "I hope to see you flourish soon my little flower."

Luna walked back towards her mate who was now standing next to Gon and two giant dead pigs. Killua noticed her approaching them and paused his conversation with Gon before asking "Where did you go?", although his tone sounded bored Luna knew Killua was genuinely curious to where she had disappeared to. She shrugged prettily before answering "I was looking for a pig.". She wasn't exactly lying but she believed it was best she didn't let him know of her encounter with Hisoka. Killua eyes narrowed before he simply replied ok. Luna wasn't sure if he knew she was lying from his reaction but was reassured when he and Gon began to childishly bicker over who discovered the weak spot of the pig.

The group returned to their stations and placed their pigs on top of the counter. Menchi look at the group surprised then turned to Buhara, "This year's group looks promising." Buhara nodded in agreement with her.

Luna was stationed to the left of Killua whilst Gon was stationed to his right. She studied the creature foreign to her, she was unsure of how to prepare the pig. It was twice the size of her, maybe even thrice. Killua noticed his mates perplexed expression and moved to stand behind her. Sure he didn't know how cook it either but he didn't want her to become stressed or upset. Luna felt his cold pale hands rub soothingly up and down her small waist before he began to pick up random ingredients only to be stopped by Luna. Her hands were above his in a position that said halt. Despite his disinterested facial expression, he was confused but allowed his hands returned to her waist. Luna's hands moved in a peculiar motion before a beige glow appeared.

She applied the small beige ball of glowing material to the pig whilst Killua watched curiously behind her. The pig then became to rapidly transform into an appealing looking meal. It smelt sweet and savoury. Killua drooled at its enticing appearance before wiping his chin with the back of his sleeve.

Gon turned to see Luna's lush meal and excitedly exclaimed "LUNA THAT LOOKS AMAZING! CAN I TASTE IT!", Kurapika walked over to inspect the meal amazed at how delicious it looked. "Now Gon how can she submit her meal if you eat all of it?" Kurapika asked with a closed eye smile making Gon pout childishly. Leorio stomped over towards the group huddling around Luna's table. "Don't you guys realise she is cheating! Don't think I didn't see what you did kid, that fancy magic trick you used is definitely against the rules!" Leorio spouted loudly. Killua's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Leorios obnoxious behaviour. Leorio continued "You should be disqualified, that's definitely chea-" he paused mid-way when Luna's eyes directly met his. A pink blush began to spread across the black haired man's bruised cheeks. "I don't think that's cheating again, Leorio." said Gon thoughtfully. The boys each returned to their station as Luna approached the two examiners, Menchi of course failing each one and Buhara gleefully gobbling down the food, giving each a pass.

Luna's small figure stopped in front of the two examiners, Menchi looked at the girl expectantly. Luna placed the dish on the small table watching as Menchi broke a small piece off of the meat with her fork. She placed the piece in mouth slowly and began to chew. Luna knew that Buhara would pass her anyway but Menchi was a different story. When she stopped chewing, Menchi looked boredly at the girl before gasping loudly scaring most of the applicants. "It's perfect~ YOU PASS! YOU PASS! YOU PASS!" She exclaimed loudly reaching out to grasp the girl and pull her into a tight hug. Killua appeared beside Luna in a flash momentarily shocking Menchi before she returned to her normal irritated stance. She studied Killua's features, noticing that despite he appeared to be wearing an innocent smile, his eyes showed malice and irritation. Towards her. Killua didn't want Luna to be held by the screeching woman, not only had she failed him and all of the others but she had also tried to touch Luna. Menchi felt a small shiver travel down her spine. 'This kid,' she thought as they stood face to face with each other, their eyes showing strong electricity between them, 'Is dangerous.'.

Author here! Hoped you liked this chapter, it is a slight plot focused chapter but I still tried to incorporate Luna and Killua's relationship in here. As always, please feel free to leave ideas and criticisms in the comment/review area. I really do find them helpful.


	8. Down x We x Go

Down x We x Go

Hello, guys this is a new chapter but I felt I that I should just put this note here because it is very important. I do not support abusive relastionships and i've been told that the relationship between Luna and Killua depicts one. I'm sorry if I have angered you in anyway. I will work hard to show a more loving and caring relationship between the two. Also, I don't support underage relationships but since Killua is a fictional character and is shown to have a much older mindset throughout the manga and animeso I will not change the ages. So warning there is underage content in this story so I advise if you aren't comfortable with this content kindly leave and read another story. There are many out there with an older Killua. I'm very sorry again and allow me to reiterate that they are still twelve in the beginning of the series. Thank you for reading this small note.

"Wow! Congratulations on passing, I guess our cooking wasn't worthy enough." Kurapika said with a disheartened chuckle as Luna walked back towards her station with Killua trailing behind. Gon quickly tackeld Luna to the ground before shouting "I knew you would pass! I wish I could do that trick!" Luna gently smiled at Gon before pushing him off of her gently and standing up with the help of Killua. Luna noticed there was some a noisy confrontation taking place behind them between a large man and Menhi. She wasn't surprised to say the least, many of the applicants here had complained about the task. She also wasn't interested and looked towards Killua who was focusing on the drama with a bored expression. Hisoka also looked bored but she could tell he was just itching to fight. Luna continued to study the applicants until one looked back at her with dull eyes that conveyed a threat to her. It was that strange contestant with the ball-point needles pierced into his face, Gittarackur was his name she believed. She knew he was someone she should watch out for.

"Killua?" she asked quietly as they sat in a corner of the airship that was taking them to the second site of the second phase. "I passed before. Do I have to do it again?" he looked at her then at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I guess so, we should ask the examiners." he replied as he stood up. They walked around for a bit hand in hand before they found Menchi in a room speaking to another applicant, one of the brothers. "Oi." Killua called catching Menchi's attention, she stopped talking before twitching in irritation. She kindly dismissed the brother before standing before the two. There was no denying that they were extremely beautiful kids, they were both unique in their own right but there was a clear difference between the two. Their eyes. The white-haired boy's eyes were bright and blue but behind them there was danger and malice. Unlike the girl's eyes, they were pale pink and conveyed innocence and slight curiosity, Menchi thought they strongly resembled pearls.

"You need something kid?" she directed her question towards Luna and ignored Killua's presencehoping to get a reaction out of him. "I'm guessing that you wanted to know whether you have to do the task again since you passed already." Luna nodded causing her short hair to move swing slightly. "You know, that boyfriend of yours was awfully rude to me earlier. I feared for my precious life," she said with a teasing tone and smirked. Killua scoffed at the womans chidlish actions before speaking, "Does she have to do it again or not you old hag?" he asked rudely with a disinterested expression. Menchi irked at his sentence before calming herself, "Just for that she'll have to do it again you spoilt brat!" she exclaimed loudly stomping away afterwards.

Luna understood the task perfectly, it was simple. You would have to jump over the ledge of Mount Split-In-Half to collect an egg belonging to a special creature she'd never heard of in her realm. It was called a spider-eagle which made hergiggle inwardly at the strange name. Menchi had finished her demonstartion causing many of the applicants who had ridiculed her before to gasp in amazement. Now it was their turn but not many wanted to jump except Gon whose optimistic attitude persuaded them to dive. As they fell Luna caught onto a section of the web like the others but due to the weight of so many people it had began to tear slightly. She decided to let go, it wasn't like she would die that easily. Infact,she would just be transported back to her realm safely. Killua grabbed the girls hand when he noticed she had let go, "What do you think you're doing you idiot?" he asked as he struggled to get a proper hold of her hand. "I'm falling." she said simply causing Killua to irk in annoyance. "Are you insane?" he asked incrediously before asking Gon how much longer. "NOW!" Gon cried triggering everyone to let go, Killua and Luna both grabbed eggs before safely landing on the edge. Gon grinned at Killua as they spoke about the eggs while Luna walked towards Hisoka. The older man's smirk grew larger when he spotted her making her way towards him. "Ooh is that my sweet flower I smell nearby?" Luna smiled slightly at the nickname given to her before speaking softly, "I wanted to see you because it seems you forgot something.". The fushsia haired man hmmed in slight confusion before smirking, "You noticed?" he said teasingly as the girl nodded. Luna peeled the barely noticeble piece of pink sticky substance off her head before handing it back to him. Luna thought he must of placed it on her when they had met in the forest and he had patted her head. She took her leave as Hisoka placed the substance back where it belonged.

"Hey Killua, Luna why don't we go explore the airship?" Gon suggested cheerfully after they had boarded the ship. The three immediately began to run and explore leaving Kurapika and Leorio to go and rest. They were amazed at how much energy they had even after the marathon they had ran earlier. Meanwhile, the three entered the kitchen each grabbing something to munch on. "What do you kids think your doing huh?" ,Luna turned to see a twitching chef glowering at them before he grabbed them all by the collars and roughly dropped them on the floor outside the kitchen before yelling once again. "Don't just come in the kitchen without any permission!".

"Wahh look over there Gon!" cried Killua as he ran towards the window, the many city lights below looked like stars. Luna was enchanted by the beauty not hearing the other two before Gon poked her cheek. "I forgot to ask...uhhhh...I don't know how to ask without seeming nosey!" Gon laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Killua and Luna looked expectantly at the boy in green clothing. "Are you two in love?" he finally asked playing with his fingers, Luna didn't reply but instead looked towards Killua who seemed in deep thought. Killua turned towards the boy before replying "Yeah, I guess. She's my future wife!" he said smilling with a faint blush. Luna acted before realizing, grabbing the collar of Killua's purple turtleneck and kissing him passionately. Killua was taken aback by the sudden kiss before closing his eyes but Luna pulled back leaving a small string of saliva connecting the two then released his collar. She turned her attention back towards the scene outside as Gon and Killua sat stunned momentarily with a red blush on both of their faces. The two began to speak again about Killua's family. Thoughts of his family ran through Killua's mind as he spoke before he remembered Luna's earlier actions. He was truly surprised at how dominant she was with him causing the red blush to return to his face. "Ehh Killua are you ok?" Gon noticed Killua had stopped speaking and had turned red. "Nothing Gon, what was I saying again?" they continued to speak unaware of the presence of a fourth person who watched them intently.

Hello again readers, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm sorry if it might be a bit dodgy because I was quite delerious when writing this due to some medicine I had to take. I'm always open to ideas and criticisms, feel free to leave them in the comment and review sections. I have started another story called Mellifluous and it is a Black Butler fic with Ciel x Oc.


	9. Don't x Test x Me

**Don't x Test x Me**

As the boys chatted warmly with each other, the scent of a strong soul entered Luna's nostrils causing her to break out of her daze. She looked around her cautiously, there didn't seem to be anyone in sight so she thought it was safe to assume someone was hiding nearby. But not with any intent to harm them as there was no killing intent. Then suddenly, everyone felt a strong pulse of energy nearby, it was dangerously strong and was aimed at them. The boys immediately stood, Killua standing protectively in front of Luna. "Something wrong?" the three turned their attention from the source of the murderous intent towards the source of the croaky voice. Netero was walking calmly towards the three seemingly unaware of what had happened earlier. "Ah, Netero... Did you see anyone coming from that side?" asked Gon pointing in the direction the intent had come from. Netero with a clueless expression answered with a simple "No.". Killua's blueish-purple orbs narrowed in suspicion before he spoke, "You're pretty fast for an old man." he said in a mocking tone, he gently nudged Luna who sat quietly to stand up. The girl stood and as if instinctively wrapped her hands around Killua's arm. Netero studied this action carefully before replying to the boy's insult, "That little trick? I barely moved.". His tone was now bashful and friendly putting Gon and Luna at ease, but Killua did not feel the same. He watched the man with calculating eyes. The two shared a moment of intense staring with Gon and Luna looking from one to another in confusion and slight worry.

Killua maintained strong eye contact with the older man as he pulled his arm out of Luna's tender hold. His actions caused the girl to look at in him in bewilderment before she felt the same hand wrap around her waist protectively, pulling her closer in doing so. The man's watchful eyes moved from the boys piercing orbs to the young girl he held closely. "What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" spoke Killua breaking the silence. "No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Netero explained still not convincing Killua that he was the kind elderly man that seemed to be. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" Gon sensing that the mood had lightened up slightly, answered the older man's question cheerfully, "Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading.". Killua's face maintained a disinterested expression as he spoke "I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?". "Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." said Netero as he looked away thoughtfully. His eyes returned to the girl before he spoke again, "What about you? What are your opinions on the Hunter Examination.". Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, "I've noticed that the structure of the exam is quite unfortunate for the applicants. The examiners for each phase are all different and seem to be skilled in individual areas of work. It seems that each person's chance of passing depends on the examiner and the task they've chosen. For example, in a normal human written exam, the format of each exam is the same. They all mostly include completing a paper that contains questions one has to answer. However, this exam differs greatly as the format of each phase is different. The gourmet hunter that was selected for this year was defensive and critical, she almost failed every applicant except me. However, if we had recieved another gourmet hunter to be our examiner, many more might have passed the phase. Our chances of passing depended on the personality of our examiner. The chances are also affected by the task, if the task was something that included fighting, how would one who is aiming to be a hunter specialised in medicine be able to show their true skill and pass the phase?", the three males looked at the girl with startled expressions when she had finished explaining, not used to her speaking so much due to her quiet nature and dainty appearance.

Netero quickly regained composure and nodded in understanding. Killua's other hand that wasn't wrapped around Luna made it's way to her forehead and lifted up her pale light brown bangs to feel if she had a fever. She didn't making him sigh in relief and put his hand back by his side. Netero stared at the girl intently making Killua glare. "Let's go." he said as he turned to leave. "Now wait just a moment." ordered the Netero. "Would you care to play a game with me?" he offered with and innocent smile. "A game?" Gon repeated looking at the man in slight curiousity. "If you're able to defeat me, then I shall let you be Hunters." Gon perked up in excitement before squealing, "Really? I'll play!". Despite his bored expression, Killua's eyes gleamed in slight interest before he looked at Luna as if to ask her if she was interested. The girl nodded, "How bout it, eh?" prodded the old man.

Netero stood before the three bouncing a ball in the room he had previously lead them to. He had discarded his over shirt and instead wore the black vest beneath. "Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches it's destination, you win." he explained. The three looked towards the clock on the wall, "I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you like. I won't touch you." he concluded while spinning the yellow and black ball on his index finger's tip. Gon, surprised by the simplicity of the game quickly spoke up, "Huh, that's too easy. You can't call that a game.". Netero as if expecting that reaction, had a calm expression on his wrinkled face. "Why not give it a try first?" said Netero who continued to toy with the ball. "We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked the man. "Yeah." Netero replied simply. "Then I'll go first." spoke Killua as he pointed to a space next to wall then looked at Luna. She sat down waiting patiently for the game to begin. "Go ahead." encouraged Netero.

The girl watched in slight awe as Killua's moving figure began to duplicate until many Killuas circled Netero who wore a mixed expression of surprise and interest. Gon, also amazed by Killua's techniques spoke, "I see lots of Killuas!". Quickly, the real Killua zoomed towards Netero aiming for the ball. Unfortunately, he was to slow as Netero moved out of the way with ease. The old man continued to dodge Killua's attempts at grabbing the ball angering the boy. Gon, who was now standing next to Luna's sitting figure, made sounds of admiration. There was a brief break between the two, Killua seemed to be thinking of his next move while Netero taunted the boy by asking "Is something wrong?" with teasing tone. In one swift moment, Killua zoomed across the room and successfully kicked Neteros calve. A moment of silence followed after this before Killua cried out in pain. Luna, hearing her mate's cry, immediately stood up and spoke loudly. "I want to go next.", the three looked at the girl before Killua stood after recovering. He walked to the space where Luna stood. He slapped her hand indicating she was tagged before he sat in the same place she was before.

The girl stood before the man, face void of emotion, which greatly confused him. She sprinted towards him aiming for the ball, like she predicted he prepared to dodge backwards but when he did, she was suddenly behind him. The ball was in reach but Netero, dodged quickly to the side. His reflexs were quick but he seemed thrown off by how fast Luna was. Slowly, Luna began to directly walk towards him, her pale pink eyes began to glow and Netero felt himself being sucked into them. Killua watched as did Gon in interest, Luna's eyes were glowing and it seemed Netero was in a trance. The girl took the opportunity and gently took the ball from his hands. After doing so, she snapped her fingers and Netero immediately made a sound of shock. Then he looked at his hands noticing the ball was absent. Netero looked at the girl with an awestruck face before regaining composure. "It seems you've won." he said sighing defeat. The girl gave the man back his ball and went to sit next to Killua. Gon slapped his hand against Luna's before he began to stretch, preparing himself to win. Killua glanced at the girl a few times before finally speaking. "How does that technique work?" he asked quietly looking forward. The Luna made a face of confusion which was quickly replaced by realization. "I sent him away." she said simply making Killua irk in annoyance. "Could you be anymore vague? What does that even mean?" he asked with folded arms and an agitated expression. "My eyes," she began taking Killua's pale face in her two hands and making him look directly at her. "I used my eyes to transport his spiritual body into my realm while his physical body remained here." she explained making her eyes glow slightly. Killua nodded in understanding before he looked towards the two playing. He turned back to Luna and leaned in, kissing her quickly before pulling away to make sure the other two weren't watching.

Hello author here, finally a new chapter. Mostly a plot based one with lots of dialogue. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry I was quite inactive due to illness but I did manage to post for my Ciel X OC and Rin Okumura X OC chapters. This was simply because I had originally started writing these stories before this one and already had them saved on word. Please feel free to leave your comments and criticisms in the comment/ review area. Oh, I hope you are happy that I show cased one of Luna's abilities. It is quite simple but powerful.


	10. Stress x Relief x And x Anger

Luna could feel herself becoming more and more worked up. The boys had been attacking Netero together for over an hour now and they were getting nowhere. Nobody but her could feel Killua's growing rage which was making her squirm. She noticed every growl, every glare and every under-the-breath insult coming from Killua directed towards the elderly man. However, Gon's ability to smile cheerfully although he was nowhere near winning was something she commended him for. Although she had a lot of patience, she herself would have been a bit irritated after being beaten so many times.

The last stunt Netero had pulled was enough to push the white haired boy over the edge. Killua glared at the steaming hot footprint in the wooden boards, then at Netero before he sighed in defeat. "Forget it..." he began as he stood. "I give up. I lose!" he announced much to Gon's surprise. "Why? We still have time." said Gon as he stood and pointed to the clock on the wall. "And just now, we came really close.", Killua lazily picked up his light purple overshirt that he had discarded earlier due to heat then spoke, "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?". Gon's clueless expression prodded Killua to explain, "The old man has barely used his right hand and left leg. But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him." Gon looked at the old man who began to speak. "Oh, so you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you.". "So, that's what he was doing." said Gon in realization. Killua with a forced grin, laughed humourlessly then spoke. "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Luna, Gon." said Killua as he walked out the door. Luna stood watching Killua shout at Gon for staying.

Luna followed Killua out the door noticing that as soon as it slammed, Killua's bloodlust intensified. He said nothing as he walked, instead, he slowly took off his other purple shirt and held it by his side with his hands tucked in his pockets. Up ahead, two male applicants were walking towards them bumping Killua in the process. "Hey wait up kids.", Luna stopped to turn and face the two with a blank face whereas Killua continued to walk on. "You bump into us and then ignore us?" mused the irritated duo. "Bastard!" they yelled running towards Killua, within a few moments the two warms bodies that had advanced towards Killua has become mutilated corpses that were scattered across the hallway. Killua then continued to walk as Luna followed closely behind without speaking.

The two sat quietly in a small room with only a few sleeping applicants. Killua's head rested on Luna's lap as he looked up into her pale pink eyes. "I want..." he began before sighing in frustration. "A kiss." He finally spoke after some time. The two continued to stare at each other before Luna leaned down to capture her mates lips in a sweet and short kiss. When they parted, Killua let out a small whimper and trembled slightly. "A connection. A bond. It is what binds us, so much that we feel angered, weak and vunerable without each other yet when we are together we feel pleasure, ecstasy and content." whispered Luna as she stroked his snow white hair. "I want to know more about this mating thing," said Killua lowly as he glanced away from the girls piercing orbs. "I want to know everything." he continued. "Everything? Are you certain you are prepared?" asked Luna. Killua slowly rose up from her lap before immediately replying with "Everything.".

Luna raised her small, tanned hands to cover his eyes. When she removed her hand, Killua found himself in an unfamiliar field. The flowers that were scattered across the field were colors he had never seen in his life. They were situated under a large purple tree with lilac leaves. Luna rose to her feet and began to walk leaving a confused and cautious Killua behind. Like a lost puppy her quickly ran behind her. They walked for what seemed like 10 minutes before a small orange hut came into view. "Everything you need to know about mates is in there." said Luna pointing at the hut before she opened the door. The two entered to find an old woman in a dark room sitting in the middle of the floor. "Mother Helga, it has been a while." mused Luna with a comfortable smile. "I see you've gone and gotten yourself a mate. Hmmm, yes, yes. He is lovely and fierce." the woman studied the cautious boy curiously before smiling at Luna. "He wants to know. Everything." Luna said softly. "Oh is that so? Well, have a seat my young assassin." At the mention of his former occupation, Killua bright blue eyes narrowed in suspicion before he was pulled by Luna to sit down. "If I am correct, you are Luna's mate, am I right child?" Killua simply nodded with a blank face. "Good, so you know the basics then. To put it simply my child, Luna is your life. You two are both connected, meaning you shouldn't and can't be separated for too long, you two feel each other's emotions, you two will always feel the need to protect each other no matter the circumstance. That is just how it works." she explained, Killua listened intently to her but quickly glanced at Luna regularly.

I'm extremely sorry for the unexpected and long hiatus however I had my exams suddenly creep up on me. Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave criticisms and comments in the comment/review area. The next part will come soon.


	11. The x Next x Phase

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY AND TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT, SOMEONE RECENTLY DIED AND I WAS SEVERELY DEPRESSED. I HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT AND WILL RESUME WRITING ROUTINELY. EXPECT NEW CHAPTERS EVERY TWO DAYS WITH ANTICIPATION.

"I fail to see how this task will determine whether the contestants will qualify as a good Hunter." Killua looked up at the pale pink-haired girl as she spoke. She was fixing her appearence whilst Killua sat cross legged on the floor with his pale purple overshirt now on. Other applicants had begun to wake up aswell as it was now morning. "When you say it like that, it sounds like you already know what the next phase will be." said Killua in monotone. "In fact I do, would you like to know?" asked Luna softly as she offered her hand out to Killua. Killua stood after accepting the girl's small tanned hand before making a face of contemplation. He finally answered no before the pilot announced the arrival of the airship to the destination.

Luna observed the third phases surrounding intently, she allowed herself to wander away from the group to get a better understanding of the task and where the secret doors were. Without warning, Luna almost found herself falling into a trap door if it wasn't for her quick reflexes. She slyly made a note of the trap doors location before cautiously making her way back to the group. "Luna." said Killua lowly as he pulled her close to him. "We found a set of doors in one area. There is a high chance that they may lead to different destinations if we take into account the exams previous history." Luna nodded in understanding. Killua sighed before continuing, "There's not enough for all of us but I don't want to leave you on your own." "We can just go through at the same time.". "Eh?" "I've studied the dimensions of each door. It is entirely possible for you and I due to our small frames and weight to fit through one door." explained Luna. Killua thought momentarily, "Alright! That green bean never said it was against the rules to share one door so it must be ok." he agreed.

"Let's go, on the count of three." said Leorio as everyone stood next to their chosen door. "I guess this is goodbye for now." announced Gon cheerfully. "We'll meet up again at the tower's base." replied Kurapika with an equally cheery smile. Killua began to count down from three as he held Luna's small figure tightly against him. The doors flipped as everyone yelled one. Leorio clumsily landed on his face, Kurapika landed gracefully into a crouch as did Gon whereas Killua landed on his feet with Luna in his arms. Everyone looked around and smiled at each other when they realized they had made it to the same room.

Gon noticed a white board with a message hanging on the wall and stood before approaching. The others followed as he began to read it aloud. "The five of you must follow the rule of majority to reach the goal.", infront of them stood a small tube shaped desk with five watches neatly arranged on top. "Look... There are five stopwatches." spoke Gon whilst picking one up to inspect. Each of them carefully put the watches on until they head a loud voice speak. Luna looked towards the source, the voice was coming from a speaker in the corner of the room. "My name is Lippo." the mischevious voice spoke announced. "I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner." he explained with a prideful voice. "Prison Warden?" Kurapika repeated in surprise.

"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have to choose the path of majority rule if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behaviour can derail an entire group." he explained while the group listened keenly. "Don't think that I didn't see your entrance little girl." Killua and Luna both knew they were referring to her. "Ideally I would have preferred if you had came in through your own door as it leaves one person disadvantaged.I shall see to it that your group accepts another contestant if they so happen to find this door. More people equals more conflicting views." he chuckled darkly before switching off. Behind them the table had opened up a small hatch and another watch made its way up to the surface. The hatch then closed.

Leorio sat against the wall tapping his feet impatiently while looking at his watch. Gon rode around on Killua's skateboard going in circles whereas Killua leant against the wall toying with Gon's fishing rod with Luna sitting boredly at his feet. "Oh, come on!" yelled Leorio in frustration surprising Gon, everyone looked at him before he continued. "It's been two hours... What if the others all took different routes?" Luna looked up at the ceiling sensing a person standing above them. "Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower!" yelled Leorio. Killua's uninterested yawn irked Leorio before he began yelling once again. "If you didn't bring that girl in here with you we wouldn't have to wait so long." he pointed his finger at Killua accusingly while the boy seemed to be cleaning his air with his pinky. "Calm down, Leorio." said Kurapika calmly from his seat in the corner of the room. "No, she's gonna be the reason we fail you know! And if that happens I'm gonna-" "Oh? What are you gonna do?" asked Killua with a manic smile. Leorio took note of the boys threatening tone before backing off with an irritated grunt. The faint sound of footsteps caused them all to look up. The boys came closer to the area the sound was coming from while Luna sat with a slightly irked expression. A flash of blue dropped roughly to the ground as the floor flipped. "Good grief..." said Tonpa as he stood up, the others looked at him in irritation except Gon who spoke in surprise. "Tonpa?", Luna appeared in front of the blue ball of blubber handing him the last watch. He flinched in surprise before cautiously taking the item and putting on. "Okay." he said once it clipped on a section of the brick wall rose up to reveal a door.

Any suggestions, criticisms, comments or queries? Please feel free to! I'M SORRY AGAIN! This was another plot based chapter because I don't want to speed through.


	12. Please x Understand x Me

Luna could see the discomfort and irritation the group felt towards Tonpa, she could also see that he had spiteful intentions towards them so she watched him carefully. "I see. So the door appears once six people arrive and put on the stopwatches." spoke Kurapika as they approached the door. "At this door select O to open, X not to open." read Gon aloud. Luna's mind wandered to the difficulties this particular phase would cause. With her understanding of how the average human brain functioned, there was bound to be some conflicting opinions between the group. Those with above average intelligence would make decisions with thought and reason like Kurapika and Killua. Whereas those with a basic mindset such as Gon, Tonpa and Leorio were more likely to base their decisions on luck and guest their way through this phase. This phase was clearly designed to make groups like hers waste time arguing rather than completing the task.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted by Leorio's loud cry of 'What!' making her flinch. "Who pushed the X button?" asked Leorio with a scowl. When Leorio and Tonpa began to argue, it became clear to her that Tonpa had not pressed the button by accident. Leorio had a reason to be angry however, she didn't approve of his loud outbursts and need to continue the argument. As the group made their way around the candle-lit halls, Luna had begun to feel strange. Leorios constant bickering with Tonpa was starting to irritate her. Furthermore, her skin felt hot and tingly, she began to sweat and her emotions were gradually becoming unstable. She was grateful to her excellent self-awareness or she wouldn't know what these symptoms were indicating. This was the only stage in her life that Killua wouldn't be able to feel, she wasn't exactly sure what he would feel. It surprised her how early this stage had come despite her and Killua becoming mates not too long ago. Deciding it was best not to display her weak condition to the others she continued on as if normal.

The group had arrived at a new room, it was large and there stood a square-shaped island in the middle. The island was surrounded but walls that appeared to go for miles down. "W-what is this?" asked Leorio as the group studied the room. The only light in the room was the four large torches stationed at the corners of the island. "Look over there." spoke Killua causing the others to stare at the other end of the room. Four hooded beings stood menacingly in metal hand-cuffs in a dark corner. After a moment, the four metal shackles were undone and fell to the floor with a long clunk. The being in the middle immediately pulled his hood off to reveal a muscular bald man with many scars around the crown of his head. Lippo, the examiner, began to speak again surprising the group. "Allow me to explain, everyone." the group listened keenly. "Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam committee has officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them. The fights will be one on one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat." he explained. Luna sensed the other being sitting in the dark area on the other side of the room, he was the only one still wearing shackles and to the untrained eye would be unseen. With her win against Netero previously, she presumed that she wouldn't have to fight during this phase as she was already a Hunter now. That would explain why there was only five prisoners instead of six, but she was relieved. With her body's condition she was sure she would either be too weak or too powerful against the opponent. Killua was still unknowing of her situation and she didn't want to distract him from the phase.

With the fact that she didn't have to actively participate in the phase and her body's sensitive state, Luna made the decision that she would quickly travel to her realm to visit mother Helga again. "Kitty," she called making Killua look at her, the bald man was speaking about the rules and they were pretty obvious so he didn't mind not hearing. "I need to see Helga." He studied her momentarily before speaking. "Oh, why?" "I have a theory on something but I am not exactly sure. I must speak with her for a while, prefferably now." she explained, this time she was inwardly struggling to appear normal. Killua nodded taking her small hand in his and squeezing it, "Don't waste too much time. We don't know how long this will last and you could get lost." he said lowly. She nodded in understanding then made her way to the dark corner of their area. When she sat she closed her eyes in concentration. Luna's eyes opened again but this time she was in the hut where she last saw Helga. Helga was before her sitting on top of a small cushion wearing a nonchalant expression, as if she was expecting Luna. "You've come my child." she greeted the girl. "You want to know what is happening to you? Am I correct?" Luna nodded quickly. "I had a feeling you would begin soon but not this soon. Your body is going through a process that takes place after bonding. It is known as- Oh! Before I tell you exactly, I must ask you seriously." The older womans expression quickly turned from calm to serious. "Are you planning to stay in that realm? With your mate?" The girl looked up at the woman with a blank face. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Yes. I will." Helga watched the girl to see if there was any hint of hesitation in her features, she didn't find any.

"The process is known as faltion. I'm sure that confirms your thoughts. In his realm it is known as the 'estrous cycle' and it is more common among animals whereas it is almost non-existent among human beings." the old woman explained with an emotionless face.

Hi guys, how are you? Thank you for the support and all your votes on the poll. I would like to now announce here that this story will be containing underage content. That was what the poll was about. Please do turn back if this makes you uncomfortable. Please leave reviews, comments, ideas and criticisms. Btw, this story is also available on Wattpad where I have images of how Luna is supposed look. Check it out if you wish. Sorry for this plot based chapter again. Next chapter will have a lot of Romance.


	13. Conceal x Don't x Feel

Lol that Frozen reference though.

It had been a while since Luna had left the Human realm to travel to hers. Helga spared no time explaining what 'Faltion' consisted of and how to deal with such a complicated cycle. "It lasts for three sun rises which in his realm equates to three days. Every 28 days, three out of those 28 will be when Faltion takes place. I advise being kept in an isloated yet comfortable area. With only you and your mate. Remember this will effect him too, my dear." Luna perked up at the revelation he'd be effected as well. "How will this process affect him?" she asked quietly feeling another wave of heat come over her. "Mmmm, it's got you bad hasn't it? Well, I can't say for sure but it depends on the character of the mate. Faltion is not neccesarily for the point of fornication, it is to strenghthen the bond between mates and to enforce the seal of ownership over each other. Sounds grim doesn't it, child. With that boy's upbringing, I can't say it will be pretty for others to see how he behaves when it starts for him." she said as stood. Luna also stood and walked around the small table to hug Helga. Surprisingly the woman hastily moved aside. "I can't touch you, my dear. I wouldn't want him coming after me now would I?" she teased with her hands on her wide hips. Luna smiled before closing her eyes again, this time when she opened them she was back in the dark corner.

Killua immediately noticed Lunas return and approached her. As he stood before her, he noticed how her eyes scanned him from top to bottom as if she was expecting something. "I was right about my theory." she stated simply as she stood rejecting his hand that offered to help her up. He payed no mind to it and replied. "Oh? What was your theory?" his tone was bored yet he was genuinely interested. "I believe it's best not to speak of it here. For it's best if you and I do not engage in any physical contact." she stated confusing him further. Leorio was returning from what seems his failed match, of course Tonpa took the opportunity to ridicule him for his foolish and perverted actions. Luna caught a gilmpse of the retreating pink-haired opponent Leorio lost against.

"It's finally time for the last round." announced Kurapika with a tranquil voice. Killua coolly stepped forward with his hands in his pockets before speaking. "Guess I'm off." Leorio's face wore an expression of disbelief and worry. "What? Killua?" he exclaimed loudly making the group look at him strangely. "What's that supposed to mean?" Killua asked with a hint of irritation aimed at the older male. "Damn it! I really needed to win my round..." Leorio mumbled ignoring Killua complaints to Gon that he was pissing him off. Gon giggled nervously as he tried to calm the two down. "Now, now." he said smiling timidly.

"Don't give up before we even know what the contest is. Well, if it's something like mental math, I'm surrendering." Leorio perked up after hearing Killua speak. "That's right! Depending on the opponent, we still have a chance." he explained with an relieved tone. Luna watched the other side and noticed how the prisoners feared the last opponent. She blocked out Leorios chatter and studied the being to see if he was really any threat. All that seemed was that he possessed irregular strength for a skilless human. Killua didn't seem to be frightened by that, neither did Gon or Kurapika. However, Leorio continued to foolishly shout as the boy cruised towards the large blonde male unbothered.

The two stood facing each other in silence. Luna sat on the edge of their area and watched curiously. She was interested to see Killua's abilities as she had never seen them before. After a few more tense moments Killua finally spoke with a small smile. "How are we settling this contest?" his casual attitude towards the situation caused Leorio to become worried. "Contest?" The blonde male repeated, his voice was deep and quiet. "I believed you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream." "Really? Okay. Then the loser is the one who dies." Killua replied nonchalantly, the older male gasped quietly out of surprise not expecting the boy to be so fearless. "Yeah, that's right. I'll tear your body apart." said Johness as he began to approach the young boy. To others, it may have appeared like a flash of light had sped pass the male but Luna saw clearly what had happened. Killua hadn't hesitated to act, as he came to a stop he held the heart of Johness tightly in his hand. It took a few moments before both sides had reacted. Johness was still in the position he had approached Killua in, with his right hand extended. Except now a dark red hole was visible on his chest, blood seeped out slowly. "W-what? I'm so cold." Johness cried as he grasped hard at his now vacant chest.

Killua turned around slowly with the man's heart still beating in a piece of brown fabric similar to the man's shirt. His eyes were like purple lightning; sharp and striking, he also wore a teasing smirk. Luna watched keenly as the mans heart slowly began to stop beating. It was then she realized Killua really did suit his family's profession, she had recently learnt what an 'Assassin' was. Killua's eye's underwent a great change when he was killing and it suited him a lot.

Gon took it upon himself to inform the rest of the group on Killua's background as the boy retreated back to their side. It took Leorio and Tonpa by surprise to find out that the young boy had come from an elite family of assassins whereas Kurapika nodded in understanding as if it greatly made sense to him. Just then, a wall had lifted to reveal another door and a pathway protruded from the wall connecting to the square base. The group made their way to the room after Lippo announced that they would have to spend the fifty hours they had gambled away in there. Luna followed behind Killua but refrained from touching him, it was doing a great deal on her body to act as if she was unaffected.

Ok so don't shoot me! This was longer than it was meant to be so I split it into two parts. So there is romance but it's in the next chapter which I HAVE POSTED! Three chapters in one day, I'm so proud.


	14. Relieve x Me x In x Secret

Hey readers! Author here again. Ok so leave a comment, review, criticisms yadda yadda. WARNING LEMON SMUT NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF CONTENT! ENJOY AND Lol at the end

"Killua. Can you tell me how that technique works?" asked Kurapika once the door locked. "Technique?" Killua repeated as he watched Luna make her way over to a corner of the room and sit. "The one you used to instantly remove his heart." Kurapika replied. "Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out." "Ripped it out?" Killua then proceeded to demonstrate how he made his hands change into a sharp claw-like weapon. "But to make it easier, I manipulated my body a bit." His hand changed back to normal startling Leorio, "Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional. But my old man would've done better. When he removes a heart, you won't see a drop of blood." he looked proud as he spoke. The group appeared both amazed and disturbed by Killua's revelation.

Luna sat in her corner meditating calmly. It was preventing her from feeling too needy however she didn't know how long it would last. Killua slowly made his way towards her after kindly declining Gon's offer to watch a movie. He promised him that they would watch one later so the boy went to keep Kurapika company. "What's going on?" Luna looked up at the boy as he stood before her with his hands behind his head. "A cycle know as Faltion started earlier today. It happens every month for three days." she explained before resuming her meditation. "What's 'Faltion'?" Killua asked as he sat in front of her. "It happens to bonded pairs, it's a time of fornication and sealing ownership over each other." "F-fornication? What's that?" Killua asked scratching his head in confusion. "I am not sure how what your realm has it labelled as but, Helga advised that I should remain in an isolated yet comfortable place. Kurapika or Leorio may know a more well-known term for the word fornication." she explained with her eyes closed continuing to meditate. Killua hastily made his way to Leorio's side startling the older male. "Don't do that!" he yelled shaking his fist, "What does Fornication mean?" asked the boy innocently. Leorio looked stunned for a moment before grinning, "Of course you'd ask me. I mean I am a future Doctor, so it's only natural I would know what it means." he continued to gloat as Killua rolled his eyes. A quick manipulation of his hand to claw made the man shriek like a little girl. Leorio then proceeded to whisper the definition in Killua's ear, a small pink blush formed on his face when Leorio pulled away.

Killua slowly made his way back over to the pale pink-haired girl. She looked up at him as she sensed him approaching. He took a seat before her once again with an unreadable expression. "Why hasn't it started for me?" he asked, "I'm not entirely sure. Helga suspected you would begin to feel the effects in a few hours. Until then, she believes it's best we do not engage in physical contact." Killua nodded in understanding with a sigh.

The time that everyone had agreed would be suitable for sleeping had arrived and everyone began preparing for bed. Killua had made sure that the place where Luna was to sleep would be far a way from the others, near a corner. Slowly but surely the cycle of 'Faltion' had begun to take affect on the boy's body. Similarly to Luna, he had begun to feel hot and sweaty, his skin was tingly. But his newly developed oversensitivity was not what most surprised him about the cycle, it was that he could smell Luna. Her thick, sweet scent was invading his nostrils and he found it hard not to act. He felt as if he was holding back but wasn't exactly sure what he was holding back from doing. So when he figured everyone had gone to sleep, he made his way silently over to her. She had hidden herself underneath her duvet, no part of her was visible. "Luna." he called quietly. The girl immediately rose up from underneath the covers and looked at him with glossy eyes. "Can we?" she asked weakly. "We can try but you'll need to be quiet. Leorio's obviously a pervert." he replied offering his hand, she took it immediately.

Killua wasn't experienced when it came to matters like this, sure he could kill a person in a hundred different ways without hesitation but he had never gotten this intimate with a female before. So he tried to appear like he knew what to do by starting the act off with a kiss. It was heated and passionate causing the girl to moan softly. It was then he felt his instincts take over, his inexperience didn't matter anymore. The cycle had put his body in auto-settings, it moved on it's own. His fingers hastily discarded her clothes leaving her bare as she lay. After taking a few moments to take in every detail of her body he began removing his clothing. It was strange letting someone see his standing member when he had only ever seen it like that. Luna looked at it almost drooling, she had lost to desire long ago. Leaning forward, Killua aligned himself at her oozing entrance, the scent making him dizzy yet determined. He didn't know how he knew where to put it but he did, he pushed into her slowly causing her cry out. Her eyes were wide with shock from the intrusion, her hands naturally went to wrap around his neck as he fixed the cover over them. Luna felt no pain or discomfort but the feeling of someone inside her was still foreign to her. Killua slowly pulled himself out letting out a hiss before entering again, this time more forcefully. He began to move at a steady pace, panting slightly as he covered Luna's mouth with his hand. They needed to keep quiet, he didn't want the others to wake up because he knew if they did he wouldn't and couldn't stop. His hot breath on her neck made her eyes roll backwards in pleasure, Luna tried not to make any noise but with her body's oversensitivity and Killua's movements she was lost in pleasure. Killua moved faster this time and didn't let the sound of Leorio turning over in his sleep bother him. He removed his hand from over Luna's mouth and tugged on her erected left nipple. They both felt something approaching, a new feeling. Killua felt Luna squeezing tightly around his throbbing member before whispering in her ear. "I-I think I'm gonna-" they suppressed their loud, impending moans by shoving their faces into the crook of each other's necks. Luna's eyes shot open this time again in shock when she felt a foreign liquid enter her lower regions, it was warm and thick. Killua stayed on top of her breathing heavy before raising up and pulling himself out of her. The excess liquid flowed out of the girl as she weakly sat up. The stayed staring at each other for a while before Killua had begun to clean Luna up. He helped her dress and then put her back to lay down giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead. When he was certain she had fallen asleep he then dressed himself and made his way over to his bed next Gon who was sleeping soundly. While fixing himself into the bed quietly he had made eye contact with a Kurapika who was awake and sporting a dark, red blush.


	15. NEW CHAPTER IN A FEW HOURS PLEASE READ

HEY guys, it is I, the cursed being. I have no excuse now, I simply lost my password and didn't make an effort to look for it. I sincerely apologize and will make it up to you. The new chapter for this story is coming up in a few hours, just editing it. Once again, I am extremely sorry and I really do enjoy writing this story, it is one of my favorites. To keep you hooked on the story, I would like some suggestions on what you would like to see in the future. And maybe leave your opinion on what you have liked about this story so far, I know I have gotten a few messages unhappy with the relationship between Luna and Killua and I would like to sincerely apologize to those individuals as well. Moreover, Rose Kurosaki, thank you so much for being so encouraging and supportive, I appreciate it very much. Be as specific as you want.


End file.
